


Home Away

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Avon sometimes misses the Liberator, although he doesn't want to admit why.





	

Avon missed the _Liberator_.

It was ridiculous, foolish and yet it was the truth – he missed it. He missed the lightly glowing corridors, the odd open spaces. He missed the little cabins, the strange sunken baths and showers that always managed to hit the right temperature. He missed the treasure room and its array of glittering things. Sometimes, he had liked to sit in there, even if he hadn’t needed to, just to admire that level of riches. He missed the ridiculous yet fascinating wardrobe room, filled with both practical and impractical clothing. Something for every occasion and a few occasions that they’d never thought of.

Childish to dwell on the loss. He didn’t need any of those things. They had been useful but the _Scorpio_ was useful, particularly now they had the stardrive to enhance it. The base Dorian had left behind was perfectly well-equipped, contained plenty of useful things. He didn’t need all the things the _Liberator_ had once had, they had been window-dressing. Everything he needed was right here.

And yet ...

The _Liberator_ had made him feel ... safe. Protected. While they had had the _Liberator_ , he had felt that they had a shield against the galaxy.

And it had been ... home. 

It had been a long time since he’d felt like he had a home. Particularly as a home that had contained what could, if one were feeling sentimental, a family.

Avon was not sentimental. Sentimentality could get you killed. It was the protective shield the _Liberator_ had offered that he really missed, that was all. Obviously.

And perhaps very occasionally, the home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 12dayschristmas


End file.
